


A Little Chaos

by SkyJams



Series: Criminal in Cuffs Series [1]
Category: NoPixel, no pixel
Genre: Cock Warming, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyJams/pseuds/SkyJams
Summary: Sometimes when it’s late at night, and Randy is full of bad ideas, he needs someone to set him straight before he gets himself in trouble.
Relationships: Randy Bullet/Bobby Smith
Series: Criminal in Cuffs Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077137
Kudos: 11





	A Little Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I’m posting some short and silly mini-fics in December based on a series of prompts. Happy holidays!  
> Prompt: Cockwarming

Maybe tomorrow he would tie him up and fuck him senseless. That would be nice. And he deserved a nice reward. 

Bobby leaned back on his worn couch, football chattering on the tv, beer in hand. It was a long day at work and this was his favorite way to unwind. His fingers ran through Randy’s hair, as he thought about how nice it was to enjoy the quiet company. 

When he pulled up in his driveway earlier, Randy was waiting for him, pacing, looking lost, but talking like he was full of attitude. He was all bravado, this kid. Bobby just sighed at the sight of him, he was so tired he didn’t have the energy for a verbal spar. Randy rushed over, hopping around in his sneakers, trying to fill Bobby's ears with big talk, but Bobby shut him down immediately. Told him he was either going to behave or get lost, no chances. 

Reluctantly, he unlocked his door and Bobby watched the criminal slink inside. He told Randy to get his clothes off and get on the floor. He wasn’t sure how responsive Randy was going to be, given that he was overflowing with directionless energy, but Bobby didn’t want to have to punish him. He didn’t want to fight, he wanted to see Randy surrender to him so he could let go himself. 

To his relief, Randy got himself shamelessly undressed for the Chief. He definitely tried to push his luck by doing a bit of a strip tease, but Bobby ignored him to settle in, take his shoes off, and turn on the tv. Eventually Randy crawled over on his knees, not saying a thing. 

“Are you ready for me?” Bobby asked gruffly, not looking at the man on his knees, next to the couch. 

“Yeah, I’m…” Randy started but was interrupted by a sharp look from Bobby. Randy dropped his head and didn’t continue. 

“That’s right,” Bobby said, correcting him. “You came here so you’re going to do what I tell you, isn’t that right?” 

Randy looked up but didn’t say anything. 

“Take my cock out,” Bobby said, then went back to ignoring Randy by taking a sip of beer. The younger man eagerly shuffled his way between his legs and tried to unbuckle his belt as quickly as possible. Bobby looked down with a disapproving expression but Randy’s didn’t notice. Putting his fingers through Randy’s white hair, Bobby pulled roughly. “Be gentle,” he demanded. Immediately Randy stilled his hands, then tried to go slow and not disturb any other part of his lover.

Bobby found himself impressed with the restraint Randy showed when his dick was out. He was just letting it rest on his lap, Randy didn’t do a thing with it. 

“You can suck it. But, go slow,” instructed Bobby as he watched carefully. Without hesitation, Randy leaned down to try his best to impress with his mouth. Bobby could feel exactly how much Randy was trying to get the cock in his mouth hard, sucking and swirling with his tongue. Truthfully, it was working, but Bobby wanted something else. 

“Slow down,” he said with another warning tug on Randy’s white hair. Glancing up with his big brown eyes, Randy was so eager for approval. The movement of the tongue on his cock stopped.

“Slower,” Bobby repeated, clearly. Randy looked confused about how to work on Bobby’s semi. He stopped everything but continued slowly moving his mouth up and down.

Bobby made a noise of disapproval, and looked away with a sigh. 

Randy bobbed his up and down once, then very slowly he moved his mouth down and stayed there. Bobby glanced back down at his lap. Randy tried to exhale through his nose and stayed put, not moving. Bobby relaxed his fingers and scratched his scalp lightly. 

That’s how he found himself 15 minutes later. Petting his fingers through the dyed white hair, weight leaning against his leg in his lap, he could feel the surrender in the younger man. Randy knelt, just holding Bobby’s cock in his mouth, not moving an inch. He still wasn’t fully hard but his cock was deliciously warm and wet. Randy’s eyes were closed, drool dripping down over his lips without concern. Bobby was so proud of him for being such an obedient little pet. 

“Sit back for a minute,” Bobby said to Randy quietly, interrupting the stillness. Shakily pushing back, Randy looked up and blinked, then slowly let Bobby’s cock slide from his mouth. The younger man sat back stretching his shoulders a little, then opening and closing his mouth a few times as if to get the feeling back. 

Leaning forward, Bobby put his hand on Randy’s jaw and cooed the boy on the floor. “Is your jaw stiff? You were doing a very nice job. If you're feeling up to it, you can keep my dick wet for me for a little longer.” 

Randy’s eyes were still a bit glazed over, no longer looking for a fight. He perked up a bit at the offer to keep going, and even began to lean in a little.

Bobby pushed him back and said “No. No, you take a break now.” He took a glass of water from the side table and held it out to Randy to take. 

Later, when the football game was almost done, he let his hands focus more on Randy’s face and hair. “You’ve been a very well behaved boy tonight, Randy.” From his lap, Randy was so out of it, he barely opened his eyes halfway. His tongue was fat, relaxed, hanging out of his mouth. 

“Do you want me to fuck your mouth, or is your jaw too sore?” Bobby gently asked. Unable to answer, Randy stayed still with his cock stuffed in his mouth. Bobby was hard now, he had been for some time. Every inch of his shaft was covered in drool. Randy tried to look up, eyes unfocused, mouth full, lips red and shiny. 

“That’s right, I’ll give you my cum, you’ve earned it.” Bobby muttered as he shifted on the couch to begin pushing his hips into Randy’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks :)


End file.
